A Hidden Kindness
by Tammiee-MBfanxxx
Summary: Elizabeth is in Switzerland, in her wealthy family's winter lodge. From a cheating Wickham to a mean but endearing William (Darcy), Lizzie tries her best to survive another Christmas Holiday. Will later be rated T (?) for violence. Review! Summary is crap!
1. A Christmas Grinch

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here is a Christmas Special dedicated to one of my closet, dearest best friends (truly she's amazing!) JhaniAlli ! Seriously, she got me hooked on fanfiction and now we are starting a tradition where we write a fanfic for each other as a Christmas prezzie! Ally, you are amazing and funny and I hope you have an amazing Christmas cus you deserve the best. Merry Chritsmas Ally! This one is for you!**

**By the way guys, this is my first multi-chap so please review both good and bad. **

**You will truly make my day :D**

**xxx**

* * *

_**"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;**_

_**Soon the bells will start,**_

_**And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing**_

_**Right within your heart."**_

_**Jonny Mathis**_

* * *

Ugh, I hate this. Why me?

"Lizzie, wait up!" giggled Jane. She's already circled me three times.

I mean it's not like I can't ice-skate, I can! I'd just rather be doing something worth my time – like reading a new book with a hot cup of chocolate instead of sliding across a piece of ice.

"Smile, Lizzie! It's the season to be cheerful and happy and full of good-

"No. It's the time to be snuggled in your bed, sleeping. Not skating round an ice-rink! I scowl as some kid nearly crashes into me and causes me to loose my balance.

"But Lizzie, you're really good!"

"I know! That's the point!"

Jane sighs and shakes her head. She skates off towards Kitty who is now crying from falling for the umpteenth time. For a twelve-year old, she is quite the wimp.

_Why do I have to be here? I owe Jane like a million favours already but come on? It's like I'm being punished, I just wanna read a book, not be all happy and jolly with ice-skating and mistletoes and snowflakes and -_

My thoughts are interrupted by a crazed mess of red hair. Next to that red hair is Jane, smiling, turning the same shade of red. I skate over, determined to find out what's going on.

"Hey Jane, who's this?" I ask as I gracefully slide next to her and fold my arms. The red head was a guy, a cute guy. Well what Jane would call cute anyways.

"Hi Im Charlie" he reached out his hand and smiled

_Check. He has good manners and a nice smile._

"This is Lizzie, my sister" grinned Jane. I accepted his hand.

_Okay handshake means he's a softy. Could this girl seem any more eager?_

Charlie smiled back at Jane. Jane blushed furiously and twiddled a golden strand of stray hair around her finger.

_Is she pouting?_

* * *

An hour later, Jane and I are back at the family lodge. I knock of the snow of my boots and shuffle into the cozy cottage, wiggling my numb toes in an attempt to bring life back to them. Its pine logged walls gave off a fresh rosemary aura that makes my nose tingle. The silver tinsel line the walls and the mistletoe is constantly being harassed by Lulu. Silly cat still can't reach it. Kitty limps towards the kitchen in search for some more of Switzerland's famous hot chocolate and Jane sighs happily.

_Great... I'm now going to have to ask why she's sighing, as if I don't already know._

Jane sighs again.

I settle myself in the plush sofa with my favourite book of all time, Little Women, and try my best to concentrate.

Jane throws herself across my lap, knocking my book on to the floor. She sighs again and grins.

"Yes Jane?" I ask. I smile and try to look interested. All the way back from the ice-rink Jane had talked none stop about this Charlie Bingley who just happened to seem interested in her, as if no other boy's jaw at the ice-rink dropped. Jane was a beauty but with her kind heart, innocent and even naivety, Jane just couldn't see it.

"I think I'm in love" she squealed. She wiggled herself of my lap and curled up at the other end of the sofa, like Lulu. "He was so handsome and so funny and so… so…!"

"Yes Janey, he was just so amazing!" I giggled. I smiled warmly at my sister, knowing she hadn't felt like this for someone before. Her cheeks were rosy and her hair golden, like an angel. She wore a cream cashmere sweater over an ivy-coloured woolly skirt. Her cream snow boots had pom-poms shaped as hearts that bounced around as she walked.

After ten minutes of Jane squealing, blushing and screaming "he might be the one", she retired to her bedroom for the afternoon.

I on the other hand continue to read my novel, well try to.

"Lizzie darling, why don't you go out?" pressed mama. She's just finished making an apple crumble (which smells delicious I might add) and had decided to come pester me. _Great, just great._

"Lizzie, what book are you reading now?" she asked, furrowing her brows in an attempt to read the small print.

_For goodness sake, leave me alone!_

"Haven't you made some new friends yet? Any boys in particular? You do know your cousin Collin's is lodging down the road from us, hmm? Also the Jacksons are too... if you're interested." she pressed as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Don't forget our neighbours, the Darcy family. They're rich like us." She grinned.

_That's it!_

I drop my book and turn to face my mother.

"I've had enough. If you are suggesting what I think you're suggesting, then that is completely gross and out of order!"

Mama tries to protest but I sush her.

"No mama! NO! You have completely humiliated me from time and time again! I'm sick of it! This is a holiday and here you are, bullying me into finding a husband! I don't want one! I'm 18 mother and yet somehow I'm on holiday with you. I could be back at my apartment, relaxing, but noooo! I'm here in a foreign country with you!" I yell. I storm out of room and breeze past my confused father, past a surprised kitty and into my room.

I jump onto my bed and bury my head into the feather filled pillows and sigh

_Why is my life so hard? I'm only 18 and yet my mother is still trying to sell me off to some rich bloke._

A soft knock on my door pulls me back to reality. I slowly lift my head only to find a worried looking Jane with a plate of cookies. I smile weakly and nod. She quietly shuts the door and steps over Lulu in an attempt to reach my bed. She places the plate on my dressing table and sighs.

Within five minutes I'm snuggled into Jane's arms, sobbing. I don't know how I ended up like that but I'm glad Jane was with me. She strokes my hair and sighs.

"I know mother can sometimes misunderstand us, but she means well Lizzie"

I sniff and wipe my eyes. Jane is such a sweetheart that she won't even admit how horrible out mother actual is. Mother's favourite was always Jane because of her beauty, but that doesn't mean she has to embarrass her other daughters. I'm always thought of as the ugly duckling, Mary isn't even acknowledged most of the time and Kitty is thought of as childish and silly, even though she is a child.

"It's not fair Janey. I just want to be alone. She knows about my problems with George, why can't she just leave me alone?"

"Because Lizzie, she wouldn't be our mother if she did." She smiled weakly at me and gave me a squeeze. "Come on now eat your cookies, they're your favourite".

I immediately sit up and narrow my eyes at the plate of cookies. "Choc chip?" I ask. I wiggle my eyebrows at Jane, forgetting everything that had previously occurred.

"Choc chip" confirmed Jane laughing.

* * *

We both stay up till midnight, talking, watching movies and eating popcorn. Jane may be my sister, but she's also my best friend.

My phone starts vibrating and I ignore it, enjoying the quality time I have with my sister.

"Lizzie answer your phone!" Jane nagged.

"Alright, alright, keep ya wig on" I mumur. I pick up my phone while keeping my gaze firmly on the tv screen. It was getting to the good part because Tom Cruise was now on . I slowly draw my firm gaze away from the plasma to the phone only to find myself choking on popcorn. My face hot and my eyes watering from my coughing fit, Jane gently slaps my back. I hand my phone to Jane and take a sip of coke.

**10 missed calls from George Wickham and 1 voicemail message.**

_Is this guy kidding me? After a month of avoiding and ignoring me, he decides to call now? Jackass._

Jane's eyes widened. "Oh dear, Lizzie are you going to call him back?"

"Err not yet. Just play the voicemail". I run my hands through my long hair. I cross my legs and grip onto my pillow tightly.

"Hey Lizzie. It's err, George here. I really miss you. A lot. I know you are avoiding me because you haven't answered my calls but in all honesty, I didn't mean to cheat on you. So I've decided to come and visit you. I'm in Switzerland…"

"SWITZERLAND!?"

"…I'm lodging with the Jackson's. I will always love you my Elle bear. Give me a ring! Bye for now"

The phone beeps. Jane and I's eyes meet.

"Janey.." I whisper

"Yeah?" she replies softly

"I was angry at George because he forgot our anniversary." My lip slightly trembles and I try to swallow the lump in my throat. Jane gasps as it suddenly dawns on her what I'm getting at. My face hardens as I clench my fists.

"I hate him."

"I know you do sweety, I can ring him back and tell him not to bother coming if you like?" Jane suggested. She hates to see me so angry.

"You know what Jane? I hate him and I hate life and I hate Christmas and I hate…"

"Don't say that Lizzie! He's an idiot, a stupid idiot. Nobody should treat anyone like that, no-one!" Jane exclaimed. I'd never seen her so worked up. "Don't worry over him, he's a jerk! You don't really hate life or Christmas, you're just hurt" she soothed.

"What's the point Jane?" My eyes fill with tears and I blink them away. "Nothing I ever do is good enough for people. I'm not good enough for people, for anyone. I sigh and roll over.

" I'm tired now, can you go? I want to be alone."

Jane clears the bed and reluctantly leaves me. She pauses at the door.

"Don't let him ruin your Christmas Lizzie."

I wait for the soft click and sigh. The tears that were on the verge of spilling, were now free. They slowly fall from my eyes onto my cheek.

"It's too late, he already has." I breathe. My eyes flutter to a close and I sigh.


	2. A New Aquaintence

**A/N: Hey Guys, thank you for the reviews and follows and favourites and AHHHHH IM SO HAPPY! MWUAHAHAHAH**

**Seriously appreciate the reviews and stuff. Merry Christmas! Please continue to review and review and review and review…..**

**I'm so sorry for the late update but seriously, writing a fanfic over Christmas is so hard (wouldn't recommend it) so yeah. I hope this is okay and I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm going to let the story run over 'til the new year because I'm the worst updater ever! I'm so sorrryyyy! I think I may just cry. A little. This chapter is rushed so I apologise in advance.**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own any of the Pride and Prejudice characters. Unfortunately.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Previously: 

"Don't let him ruin your Christmas Lizzie."

I wait for the soft click and sigh. The tears that were on the verge of spilling, were now free. They slowly fall from my eyes onto my cheek.

"It's too late, he already has." I breathe. My eyes flutter to a close and I sigh.

…. ….

"_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day, You gave it away**_

_**This year, to save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special"**_

* * *

"Come on Lulu, eat the tuna, come on, eat it". I wave the can under Lulu's nose but she doesn't respond. I frown with a small shrug and move on back to the news.

"_**The weather forecast for this week is snow, snow and more snow. Temperatures will reach a shocking -35**__**o**__**c on Tuesday, Christmas morning. Residents are advised to stay in their homes and lodges until the blizzard passes. Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Back to you Steve…"**_

"Arghh man"

"What is it Lizzie?" Jane looks up from her freshly painted red nails. She gently blows her left hand while fanning her right.

"There's gonna be a storm tomorrow, on Christmas day."

"Yeah? So?"

"It means we can't leave the lodge"

Jane waves her hand on. I sigh and jump up off the sofa and rest my hands on my hips.

"It means Jane that I'm going to be stuck in the lodge for around two days, _with_ Mama. With no breaks and no fresh air." My mouth suddenly feels dry and all the possible snowed in situations with my mother flickr through my mind. My eyes widen along with Jane's.

"Oh dear God no!" Jane gently puts down her nail polish and shuts the door.

"Okay, Lizzie before you do anything just breathe in and breathe out."

I shake my head as my hands grabs Jane's, searching for calm and relaxed thoughts.

"You're really gonna blow aren't you?" Jane winces and slowly puts her hands over her ears.

Taking this as confirmation I let go.

* * *

"Kitty, put it down!" Jane sighed as she looked at the price tag. "You can't afford it. You've already spent most of your allowance."

"But Janeeeeeeyy, _you _haven't spent all of yours yet. If I could just have a small loan –"

"Kitty, no. I'm sorry but I need the cash too." Jane rolled her eyes at Kitty as she began to mumble.

"Why are we here again anyway and why did papa give us an allowance and not just his debit card? I mean we are rich, why can't we just enjoy being rich?" Kitty moaned.

I groan allowed because at least every month, Kitty throws this same tantrum over and over again.

"Because Kitty, Jane and I have a certain younger sibling who just doesn't understand that you do have to work for things in life and that it won't happen at the snap of your fingers. _Plus_ do you realise how much your art equipment actually costs? You get the best of the best if you didn't already know and –"

"Wait where's Jane?" Kitty spun round searching the small boutique.

"Hmm, I don't know" I reply distractedly as I finger a soft blue turtleneck.

"Ooh la la. Jane has scored" giggles Kitty.

"What?" I follow Kitty's finger and let out a little chuckle.

"Well if it isn't Charlie Bingley himself"

"Who?" squealed Kitty.

"The guy Jane has been texting for the last four days. I mean seriously she's never off her phone these days."

"Not bad I have to admit, on a scale of one to ten, I give him a 7"

"Why? He's not that bad"

"I know but I'm into the bad boy kind of guys, you know what I mean?" Kitty winks and pouts.

"You maybe into that type but papa certainly isn't"

We both let out a laugh. We watch Jane and Charlie for a while and they resume shopping.

Ten minutes later they are still in the same spot and you sense rather than se Kitty grinning. Mischievously.

"I have an idea"

Kitty slowly creeps up behind a rack of coats near to Charlie and Jane. It's far enough that Jane can't see her but close enough for her to hear. I reluctantly follow. We crouch down and peep through the coats.

"Kitty, we can't do this!"

"Come _on_ Lizzie. They've been at it for 10 minutes and I'm bored" Kitty huffed and slowly peeped over the rack.

I quickly yank her down by her scarf.

"And what if we get caught?"

"And what if we don't?" She wiggles her eyebrows and lets out a huge smile.

She slowly rises again and giggles. I roll my eyes at the stupidity of it all but I had to admit, I was enjoying myself a little. Just a little.

Kitty gasps.

"Ssssshhhh" I hiss. "What is it?

"Just a really fit guy!"

"What do you call fit?" I peep up curious by Kitty's new fascination.

_Wow he is fit. He's tall dark and handsome. Not bad. Not bad at all._

Kitty gently fans herself as her cheeks redden, "Wowza"

"What about Jane and Charlie?"

"Their talking about a party… he's invited Jane… and she's asked if she could bring us!

Kitty squealed excitedly.

"Sssshhh!" I grab her by the waist and pull her down into my arms. I clasp my hand over her mouth before she could make another sound.

Silence.

"So who do we have here?"

I quickly let go of Kitty and gather myself together. I jump at the sudden hand in front of my face.

"Need a hand?"

I look up to find Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome looking down on me with a smirk and cocked eyebrow. I gently place my hand in his only to find my waist wrapped in his strong, _very strong_, arm. As he gently lifts me back to my feet, he lets out a small chuckle. His breath tickles my ear which sends a shiver down my spine.

"Err… thanks" I whisper feeling slightly out of breath.

"So, who are you?" he asked with a small grimace. His gaze slowly raked over me and settled on my eyes.

"Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Lizzie" I reply. I brush out the creases in my jumper and attempt to fix my hair back into place.

Kitty clears her throat

"This is Kitty, my younger sister." Kitty gives a shy wave and

"I'm William Darcy but my friends call me Darcy" he says with a slight nod. His blue eyes narrow slightly at the sight of Kitty who is still frantically fussing over her hair while trying to fix her clothes back into place. He scowls slightly in disgust.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I ask as I step in front of Kitty, giving her some time to gather herself together. I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms.

"I'm certainly not the one who needs help" he retorted.

I glare at him but soften my eyes as Jane and Charlie approach us.

"Hey Lizzie, I was just wondering where you were! I see you've met Charlie's best friend Darcy already. How wonderful!" beamed Jane.

I notice her fingers are entwined with Charlie's.

"Yeah, wonderful" I reply dryly

"Well I think we should be going now, we still need to finish the Christmas shopping" smiled Kitty politely. "It was a pleasure to meet you both".

"Yeah a pleasure" I mumble as I start to follow Kitty back to the entrance of the store. I look up to see Darcy watching me with a strange expression. He catches my gaze and quickly looks away.

"Wait, I'm throwing a Christmas Eve party tonight. Would you girls be interested in going?" Charlie asked nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a cheesy grin. "Janey said she would go if you girls would come too"

_They are so cute together. He is so desperate for her to come so I guess Kitty and I will be going to a party tonight. It can't be so bad, Charlie is a cool guy. I dunno about that William dude, he keeps staring at me. The freak. The party will be a good way to take my mind off things, off Wickham._

"Yeah we would love to" I grin. I watch Janey's smile grow wider as if that was any way possible. Charlie nods eagerly and smiles warmly at Jane. She blushes slightly and giggles.

I feel Darcy's gaze on me and I turn to face him. He looks startled and before he can regain his composure, I raise my eyebrows questioningly.

_I'm gonna have a tough time figuring this guy out_.

He finally turns away and walks the other direction.

* * *

"Lizzie are you ready yet?" Jane called from the bottom of the stairs. Her hair twisted and her make-up applied, Jane was ready and eager to meet Charlie.

"Nearly!"

"But Papaaaa! Please can I go? I'm not too young!" Kitty whined. She hasn't shut up since we got back and told papa.

"Oh be quiet Catherine for heaven's sake! I am an old tired man, leave me be child!" groaned Papa. He refocuses his eyes on his train collection as he begins to reassemble the models together.

"But Papa!" shrieked Kitty.

Kitty throws herself into te sofa sobbing while Jane frowns. "I'll take pictures Kitty and I'll even try and bring you back a small treat if you like"

Kitty sniffed and nodded in reply.

Jane gently places a kiss upon her forehead and calls for me again.

"Come on Lizzie! We're going to be late".

"Alright, I'm here".

I walk into the lounge to find papa absorbed into his train collection, mama fawning over Jane's beauty and Kitty's sniffling.

Jane does look beautiful I have to admit. Her new outfit looked stunning on her. The dress has a navy sweetheart bustier with a sheer lace overlay and a cream chiffon skirt with a dipped hem. With her flawless legs on display, Charlie's bound to fall head over heels for her.

I frown at my dress in comparison. A green ivy coloured skater dress with fitted a bodice and mid-length sleeves. According to Jane it matches my eyes.

"Lizzie" mama whispers. She has this look in her eyes I've never seen before. Pride? She gently cups her small frail hands around my face. "You look beautiful" she breathes. She places a small kiss on my forehead and smiles.

"Thanks mama." I smile shyly before picking up my small black clutch.

"Well I guess we're set then" Jane grins. She hops out the door towards the car.

I grip onto my fur coat, and let out a nervous breath I didn't realise I had even been holding. As I step out to follow her, papa raises his head!

"Be careful Lizzie! And don't forget about the storm!"

"I won't!" I call back and flash a quick smile to my mother and Kitty who had finally gotten off the sofa to wave us goodbye.

"Have a good time my cherubs! And bring back a husband" she shrieked.

I pray to God she was joking.


	3. Party Drama part 1

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry for the late update again! Like really sorry! I've been so busy with school and family and stuff that I haven't been able to update. This is the first part of the chapter on the Christmas Party and THE NEXT Chapter will be the next part of the Christmas party which is when I will change the rating if i remember to a T. Thanks for the reviews and favourites and follows and stuff. I'm sorry so sorry it's been over how many motnsh to update just one lousy chapter! Please forgive me xx I was hoping to have finished this part of the sotry at Christmas 2012 since it was set then but oh well. Again major apologies. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own P&P.**

Previously: "Be careful Lizzie! And don't forget about the storm!"

"I won't!" I call back and flash a quick smile to my mother and Kitty who had finally gotten off the sofa to wave us goodbye.

"Have a good time my cherubs! And bring back a husband" she shrieked.

I pray to God she was joking.

* * *

"_**It's the most wonderful time of the year.**_

_**There'll be much mistletoeing**_

_**and hearts will be glowing,**_

_**when loved ones are near.**_

_**It's the most wonderful time of the year."**_

_**Andy Williams**_

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Jane and I arrived. Darcy's lodge is massive compared to ours and much more extravagantly decorated. I gently finger the large Christmas tree in the living room, standing awkwardly in the corner. I watch the random people walk by, greeting each other, laughing and drinking.

"Here you go Lizzy" smiled Charles. I nodded gratefully and took a sip of the punch.

"Well isn't this lovely, hmm?" grinned Charlie. "I mean a Christmas Eve party."

I raise my eyebrows. "So you didn't plan this party?"

Charlie's face reddened slightly. "No I _paid_ for it but I didn't actually plan it. My sister did".

_He has a sister?_

"Um... she's over there" he says as he if read my thoughts.

I follow the direction of Charlie's finger to a brightly red haired girl laughing quite loudly next to Darcy. Her hand brushes his and he flinches. She playfully kisses him on the cheek and gently rubs off the remaining lipstick. "Excuse me" he mutters and scurries off to the kitchen. She flips her hair over her shoulder and grins.

_She's been doing this for the past 10 minutes. You'd think she'd get the picture. I bet he secretly likes her really, he's stuck-up and she's the definition of a flirt. Can someone puh-lease tell me how she is Charlie's sister again? Poor guy._

"Oh there's Jane. I'm going to say hi".

I look over to see Jane talking to a small girl whose name I think is Georgiana.

I quickly grab Charlie by his arm and look into his eyes. "Charlie… I need you to be straight with me." He nods with a sudden serious look in his eyes.

"I need you to tell me if you like Jane... I mean, _really_ like her" I desperately search his eyes for an answer. He pauses and clears his throat. He runs his hand through his hair and releases a sigh.

"I do, I think I really do" he blushes and slowly lets out a raggedy breath. "She's amazing… you know?"

"Yeah I know" I whisper. I tilt my head to the side and genuinely smile.

_He actually loves her, Charlie Bingley is in love with my sister._

I let out a little laugh. He gaze still firmly on Jane

"Go on, tell her. I'm sure she has something to tell you too" I say as I pat him on the back.

I watch Charlie as he retreats back towards Jane, her laughter filling the room and her smile growing wider as Charlie approaches her and kisses her on the cheek.

I sigh to myself and head towards the kitchen in search of a drink, a strong one at that.

I slowly walk into the kitchen while checking the weather forecast on my phone.

_Jane and I need to be leaving soon. Real soon._

"Ouch" I cry as I fall back onto the tiled floor. I gently rub my head which was now throbbing with pain and scowl.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" I shout at – Darcy?

"ME? Are you kidding me? Why don't _you _watch where you're going?" He rises of the floor as he brushes of his jeans. When he finally looks at me he frowns slightly. He reaches out his hand but I ignore it.

I sigh and attempt to get up. I find myself slipping until he grabs me by the waist.

_Oh God, how embarrassing. Déjà vu or what?_

"T-t-thanks"

His arms are still wrapped securely around my waist, I find myself gazing into his eyes, his bright blue eyes.

"No problem" he whispers.

We're so close I can feel his breath tickling my face and I find myself blushing. He gently brushes a strand of hair away from my face, never letting go of me.

I finally step back out of his embrace and fix my dress.I feel his eyes on me, staring.

I clear my throat and head towards the oak kitchen cupboards. After finally finding the wine glasses, I attempt to reach one but even with my heels I'm still short. In an instance, Darcy is behind me reaching for the same glass. I feel his chest pressed against me, our cheeks grazing ever so softly. A cold shiver down my spine causes me to tremble ever so slightly. His quiet chuckle and his playful smirk cause me to smile.

_This stuck-up guy is laughing at me. Great just great. Plus he smells nice_

"Here you go Elizabeth"

"Oh wow, haven't heard anyone use my full name in ages, but you can call me Lizzie. Thanks"

Darcy reaches for another glass for himself while I pour myself a scotch.

"You want the same thing?"

"Yes if you would be so kind"

_Inhale the nice man smell_

As I pour his glass, I watch Darcy staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I smirk raising an eyebrow.

As he shook his head, I put the scotch away and took a sip. After a few long, boring and tiresome minutes in the presence of I finally put my glass down and sigh.

"So, what's your deal?" narrowing my eyes.

Obviously I had taken him by surprise but it didn't take long for him to regain his posture with a look of disbelief on his face. His stepped ever so closer and narrowed his eyes at me.

"So… what's _your_ deal?"

_Is this man challenging me? _

Darcy smirks and puts his glass down with a slight shake of his head.

_Oh, it's on like donkey kong!_

As he begins to walk away, I chug down the last of my scotch savouring the burning feel in the back of my throat and lock my fingers around his wrist. Darcy looks down at where my hand is place and I quickly release my grip.

"Sorry" I mumble

_Lizzie Bennet, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!_

"What now?" he scowls at me in disgust.

_IS THERE SOMETHING IN MY TEETH!?_

My lips tight in frustration I take a deep breath.

"I asked you a question and it's only polite to answer it"

Darcy spins on his heel and steps forward again, causing me to step backwards, again.

"What would you know about manners?"

_Oh no he didn't!_

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to?"

"The question is, who do _you _think you're talking to?"

_WHAT IS HE, A PARROT?_

"I knew there was something fishy about you. All I asked you was "what's your deal?" and you decide to start something! Why, what is your problem?"

"You're starting something Elizabeth! Not me! Why do you automatically have to start questioning me. Do I look suspicious to you?

_Well…_

"Why ask me what's my deal if you don't even know if there is a problem with me?"

I crossed my arms tightly across my chest glaring at him.

"Well?"

I pause trying to think of something witty and smart to say when a certain drunk red head decides to bounce in.

_Saved by the slag_

"Heeeey Baby" Caroline slurs. "You wanna come dance with me? My favourite song is on"

My eyebrows raise at the name "baby". I smirk as Darcy's face is hilarious – a deer caught in headlights. As I watch Darcy twitch and Caroline purr, my evil mine begins to form a plan.

"So Caroline, _you're the_ girl Darcy can't stop bragging about hmm?"

Darcy's eyes widen at my sudden outburst and quickly pushes a grinning Caroline off of his shoulder.

Before he can protest, Caroline places a kiss on his cheek, leaving another red stain.

_Oh this is just too good!_

"Hunny bunny, you've been telling people about me? Oh sweetie! You must make it official! You can take me to dinner next Friday! Ohh I can't wait to tell Lousia!" Carloine squeals placing more kisses on his cheek.

Darcy struggles as Caroline clings to his arm. She pushes him up against the fridge while trying to kiss him again. Darcy's eyes are filled with anger and frustration and boy oh boy, if looks could kill.

_Squirm Dracy, squuuirmmmmm!_

The doorbell rings and I see that as my cue to make a break for it, before Darcy shoots me. Literally.

"I'll get it" I shout before scuttling out of the kitchen.

Smiling widely with pride I opened the front door, not prepared for the surprise awaiting me.

"Hey, Lizzie! Did you miss me?"


	4. Forever Forgiving You

**A/N:- Hey guys! I just had a spare half hour to write a quick update just so you guys know I'm still alive. This is not the T rated chapter yet but the next chapter definitely will be. I need at least 3 reviews to know that my wonderful readers' haven given up on me yet and that it's worth me updating the next chapter. Chapter is short but at least I updated xD. There will more than likely be mistakes so you just pm to let me know and if you think this chapter should be deleted let me know. Ok that's enough of me... on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Just like the past three chapters, I still don't own P&P and never will -_-**

Previously: The doorbell rings and I see that as my cue to make a break for it, before Darcy shoots me. Literally.

"I'll get it" I shout before scuttling out of the kitchen.

Smiling widely with pride I opened the front door, not prepared for the surprise awaiting me.

"Hey, Lizzie! Did you miss me?"

* * *

"_**So since I'm not your everything **_

_**How about I'll be nothing, nothing at all to you**_

_** Baby I won't shed a tear for you, I won't lose a wink of sleep **_

_**'Cause the truth of the matter is replacing you is so easy"**_

_**Beyonce**_

* * *

"W-Wickham?"

"Baaaby! I missed you sugar!" Wickham grinned before grabbing me in a bear hug.

I blink my eyes in an attempt to progress what's happening here.

_Wickham – in Switzerland? Now I know he said on the voicemail that he was coming but I didn't actually believe he would do it. And that's not all he said on the voicemail, the ass! _

I harden my face and steel my eyes. I study Wickham's face for any sign of remorse, guilt and even grief and I find – nothing. Not one shed of fault in his piercing blue eyes, just his cute smile that weakens my knees and his bright blue eyes that I used to think saw right through my soul. Obviously they saw right through a whore's shirt.

"What are you doing here Wickham?" I hiss. "Why are you_here_ and what do you-

Before I can even push him off, Wickham has pulled me in for a sloppy kiss while attempting to gently stroke my hair. He roughly grips my arms as I try to wiggle out of his tight grasp.

_It feels like a bears mauling me. Eeek!_

"Get off me you asshole!"

"Lizzie –

"Don't Lizzy me! You cheated on me! And you turn up – in Switzerland – expecting me to welcome you with open arms?" I cross my arms for effect.

"Lizzie, please just listen. I've seen the light. _You_are my everything, my world, my one love. I will do anything to get you back. I know spending the last of my savings on this ticket to Switzerland won't prove my love to you, but I will make it up to you. I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty.

"Did you just quote _Shakespeare?_"

After attempting to hug me again with no luck, Wickham's shoulders slump and he lowers his head in shame. _About time too._ He flicks his fringe out of his eyes and… _smoulders? Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes!_

"Liz, come on you know me"

He's right. I _do _know him. I know all the things he has done, good and bad, the sins and selfish desires of his heart and what lies within the darkest corners of his mind. I know the crimes he has committed against love ones, including me but yet I still follow him, hold him, forgive him. I feel myself beginning to give way to the temptation of forgiving him again, _for everything_.

"You're right Wickham, I do know you. You _cheated_ on me George and not first the first time either. You must make a mockery behind my back, huh? 'Cause every single time you do something wrong I end up forgiving you and to be honest I think it's quite pathetic.

"Lizzie bear, I am _so_ sorry. I honestly don't know how I can make it up to you"

"That's because you can't"

"You can Lizzie. It's because we love each other right? Forgiveness is based on love. And I love you.

"And I know that no matter how many times I forgive you for the lies, the numerous affairs and the-"

I stop myself from saying it. But instead stroke the sore part of my arm from where he last hit me. Bruises may fade but the pain lasts forever. I look away from his piercing stare and instead look behind him into the night. Thick white flakes of snow whirl in the harsh winter wind, dancing across the sky. A white blanket of snow now completely covers the ground.

"I'm tired of forgiving you George. I'm so tired. It's over." I whisper.

And with that I slowly close the door in his face, not realising that wouldn't be the last time that I would come across George Wickham


End file.
